Valley of Dragons
by funni neko
Summary: Jono has been taken from his homeland by a slavetrader and is taken to the Castle where the Pharoh lives to be sold as a slave. But when people from his homeland come looking from him what will happen.
1. Prologue

**The Valley of Dragons Prologue**

Jono was walking as well several others slaves were being taken to the palace to be sold to the pharaoh. "Hurry up." The Slave owner growled as he glared at the slaves. They all quicken in place hoping not to be wiped.

They all looked in awe as the approached the castle grounds. That's is when the made it to the assembly room. Were the Pharaoh was waiting for them. They began to be assisted one by one by Isis the Pharaoh healer. Only ten of them were deemed healthy Jono was one of those ten.

Then the Pharaoh and his priest came over to them and began choosing which slaves hey wanted. As they reached Jono they took longer in deciding if they wanted him. When they were finish deciding they brought Jono and four other and the others went back to the slave holder.

"What is your name?" The pharaoh asked Jono. "My name is Jono, my Pharaoh." Jono said politely his voice stripped of all emotions he used to have. "Hmm, bring Makalani to me?" The pharaoh said, Jono was confused at hearing the Slaves owners name.

"You have summoned me my pharaoh." Makalani said. "Were did you find this you man?" The pharaoh asked. Makalani looked surprised. "He was located in the Valley of the dragons your highness." Makalani said.

The pharaoh looked at him and rose and eye brow at him. "There is no such place in my kingdom." The pharaoh commented. "I know my pharaoh he was brought from his homeland North-west of here." Makalani told them.

"Do you know why they call it the Valley of Dragons?" The High priest asked looking down at Jono with interest. Makalani shook his head no. "We have no idea why he won't even tell us." Makalani said looking down at Jono.

"May I speak my pharaoh," Jono voice said shocking them. "You may." The Pharaoh replied.

"The valley of Dragons is a haven for all spiritual creatures and humans alike, we come together to help and protect our kind and I do believe it not going to be long now before they come to retrieve me." Jono informed them.

"Why would they care for one servant like yourself?" Makalani spat at Jono. "Our Emperor is like your Pharaoh but in truth I'm our Emperor closest friend and guard and you stolen me from my home land will only cause trouble for yours." Jono said.

"You said he was just another slave and was sold to you not stolen away from his homeland, were not ready to go into a war with an unknown force." The high priest yelled at Makalani.

"You have no worries about my Homeland going to war with yours we are a peaceful race but when threatened we can become very blood thirsty." Jono commented.

"Do you know when your friends might be coming to get you?" The pharaoh asked un chaining him. "In two weeks time when the blue moon rises." Jono replied.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you guys enjoyed this story. Please Review. Please Review**


	2. Chapter 1: Meeting the Dragon Prince

**Valley of Dragons  
Chapter 1:**** Meet the Dragon Prince**

"Take him away." Atem said to the guards as they dragged Makalani away from the dorm room. "I am deeply sorry for how rude he had treated you." Atem apologize as he looked over Jono, "There is no harm done."Jou said.

"When is the blue moon going to rise?" Seth asked, skeptically glaring at the blonde. "Tomorrow to be exact." Jono answered, glaring back at Seth. "Now, now you two, Seth rake Jono to his room."Atem said. "Yes cousin." Seth said, spinning around stalking out of the room with Jou following after him.

They walk in silence until they arrived at Jono's room. "I hope you enjoy your stay." Seth said, sarcastically. "I hope I will to this seems like a wonderful place." Jono said not even noticing Seth's sarcasm. Jou walked into the room closing the door behind him. Seth stood there for a second before walking away from the room leaving the corridor.

* * *

"I hope Jou is alright." a soft voice said as his white hair flew into the wind. "Don't worry Ryou, Jono will be fine." tricolor haired teen said in reassuring voice. "I hope you are right Emperor Yugi." Ryou saod to the tricolor teen as they felt their friend's ki not to far from where they where in a giant like castle palace. They continued to head to the grounds of the palace knowing in the morning they would meet up with their stolen friends.

* * *

Jono sat as he felt something entered the palace. Getting up out of his bed and went searching for the dark force that snuck into the caste. Sensing the figure behind the door that was covered blue lining, Jono pulled the cover back to see a tanner version of his friend Ryou. The only difference was his skin tone and he had a cavern on the side of his face.

"Ryou." Jono whispered, startling the man causing him to lunge out. With reflexes Jono quickly evaded his attack. "What are you doing here?" Jono asked but the man's eyes narrowed and lunged at him once again. This time Jono barely manage to doge in time. Jono sighed as they kept going back and forth between the two. "I had enough." Jono yelled as his eyes glowed yellow which he started casting a spell on the man. As the man began to struggle against the bindings. "Stop struggling I won't call any guards. If you tell me what your doing here." Jono informed him. "I'm a thief I came here to steal." The man growled. "I see." Jono said releasing the man fro mthe bindings.

"Why are you letting me go?" the man asked. "I see you're a thief you nyst have a reason behind stealing so I'll let you go." Jono said standing up and began to away.

"My name is Akefia what's yours?" the man asked. "Jono, of you want to visit me again after tomorrow I'll be here for few days before I return to my homeland if you wish to come along tell me." Jono said as he walked away leaving the thief alone.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you guys enjoyed this story. Please Review.**

**Thank you for reviewing**

**UltimateSoULReApeR5960 and Dancing elf**


	3. Chapter 2: Traditions and my village

**Valley Of Dragons  
Chapter 2: ****Traditions and my village**

Akefia watched the sun rise over palace as he sighed he picked himself off of the and ground and headed back to the palace.

* * *

"Jono!" Seth yelled from outside of his room. "What is it?" Jono asked as he opened door as he stood naked in front of the priest. Seth felt his face heat up as he saw the blonde sex god. "Atem was wondering when your friends would be coming." Seth said, averting his eyes away from the blonde.

Jono opened his mouth to respond but before he could barely say a word, there was a roar that shook the castle. Breaking out into a grin and began to leave the room when Seth grabbed his shoulder and handed his cloak to him. Jono thanked him and wrapped the cloak around his body before walking down to the corridor to fine them and may soldiers and servants looking up at the two dragons circling above the castle.

"Ryou, Yugi!" Jono yelled gaining the attention of the dragons that started to land down as they approached they started to glow slightly and shifted to be a male. The two shift who had long silver hair and a short tricolor.

"Jono!" The men yelled s they continued to run over to their friend. "Jono you idiot do you know how worried your has been?" The tricolor teen asked. "I am sorry Yugi." Jono said as he ruffled the tricolor male's hair.

Atem walked over to them.

"Excuse me I would like for us to talk in private." Atemu said, motioning to the on lookers of servants. "Hmmm… your right. Prince Yugi, Sir Jono lets go talk in private." Ryou said as they followed Atem to his study.

"Now, I would like to sincerely apologize for the kidnapping of your friend." Atem started. "It is alright Jou has a knack for getting himself in trouble." Yugi informed. "Yugi!" Jono retorted as he began blushing slightly. "Excuse me may I ask for your names." Seth came in and asked.

"I am Slikerth Prince Yugi Muoto." Yugi informed them.

"I am Ryou Bakura. I'm a scholar at Ra University. What are your names?" Ryou asked.

"I'm Pharoh Atem of Eygpt this is high priest Seth."

"And I am Akefia." A voice chime in.

Everyone spun around to see a man with long silver hair and a scar across his left cheek.

"It nice to see you again Akefia." Jono said, smiling at the man.

"How did you get in here!" Atem screamed in outrage.

"I waltzed through the door Pharaoh and need to get better guards." Akefia told him as he got out of the window and entered the room completely.

"Jono how do you know this man?" Rou asked, curiously. Jou smiled at him and responded. "Oh, he sneaked into my room the day before." Seth glared over at Akefia.

"What got your bandages in twist?" Akefia asked as he met with Seth's glare. "You're the tomb Akefia." Seth accused. Akefia smirked and nodded his head.

Atem felt himself glaring at the man, his anger got best of him, without him even realizing he lunged at the man but was stopped by Yugi.

"I see you have a reason to rob these so called tombs." Yugi commented.

"No but I am search for the reason the asshole of Pharaoh father's tomb."

"Of what purpose of the reason would you have to search my father's tomb?" Atem questioned.

"Your bastard of a father and his council burned my village down to the ground without warning. Slaughtering and killing the villagers of my home!" Akefia yelled at him. Astonished by what Akefia just said, Seth and Atem looked at each other, they never once heard a murmur of theis event occurring his father was alive.

Noticing their confusion, Akefia decided to speak up. "You don't know that it happen did you?" Akefia asked as he closed his eyes tightly and clenched his hand tightly.

Walking over to him, Ryou put his hands around his waist. "Calm down now, sleep." Ryou said in a soothingly tone as Akefia fell asleep in his arms. "I wish to take him with us." Jono informed him. Yugi eyed the sleeping man and then looked back Jono before smiling. "Thank you Yugi." Jono said, kissing him on the lips as Seth and Atem eyes widened in shock.

"Your dating?" They asked, the two friends looked at them in astonishment.

"Of course not it's a tradition to thank a person by kissing them." Yugi informed. Sighing in relief, Seth and Atem looked over at their guest. "Let's all retire for the day," Seth said noticing the blackening sky. "Your right well talk more in the morning." Yugi said as they got lead to their rooms.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you guys enjoyed this story, Please R****eview.**

**Thank you for reviewing**

** Dancing elf**


	4. Chapter 3: Preparing to Leave

**Valley of Dragons**

**Chapter 3: Preparing to leave**

Atemu sat in the throne room with his cousin by his side as the listen to the Council rant on and on when all of the sudden the heard Screams of terror erupt outside. That is when Atemu got up and walked over to the door and pulled it open to reveal the center gardens as many solders were on the floor staring up at the sky. Seth walked out of the covering of the shades to see Yugi and Ryou and a new dragon in the are that had midnight black scales and piercing Red eyes.

Atemu saw the thief over there hiding underneath a tree and he and Seto quickly made his way over to him. "Do you know who that other dragon is?" Seth questioned Afefia who looked at him blankly. "Its the blond." Afefia told them as they slowly looked back over to the giant dragon who flew above them.

"Thats Jono." Atemu said slowly and Afefia just nodded his head. Sudden they saw the large shadow grow and it seemed all three dragons were landing on the ground slowly but soon as they was two feet from the ground they slowly began to shift back into their human forms, next to them. "Pharaoh Atemu, I'm sorry to inform you on such notice it just that we have to return to our home soon so we shall be leaving tomorrow morning." Yugi told him, as the Concil stared at the frieghtened.

"I see." Atemu responded. "But I wish for you and some of your people to accompany us." Yugi said giving them a small smile. "We be delighted to accompany you." Atemu responded giving Yugi a grateful smile.

"Afefia, are you ready to go?" Ryou asked the Thief king, who just glanced over at him for a quick second before nodding his head. "You will love the valley." Ryou said giving him a tender smile. "I'm sure, I will if I'm with you." Afefia told him, causing him to blush profusely. "I'm going to bed." Ryou murmured as he tried to hide his blush and quickly went to his room.

Jono lay on his bed staring up at the ceiling when there was a knock on the door. " Who is it?" Jono asked. " Its me, Seth." Seth called from outside the door. "Come in." Jono said, not long after Seth entered the room and closed the door behind him. "Whats wrong Seth." Jono asked, Seth looked at him with eyes of confusion.

"Jono, I can't stop thinking about you no matter what I do, I think there is something wrong with me." Seth told him. Jono smiled at him and walked over to him. "Nothing is wrong with you Seth you have fallen in love with me just I've for you." Jono said wrapping his arms around Seth neck and pulling him into a kiss.

* * *

******I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter sorry for the long wait. Please leave Comments, Questions or rants.**


	5. Chapter 4: Leaving the Palace

**Valley of Dragons**

**Chapter 4: Leaving the Palace**

That morning Atem, Seth and two other Priest named Duke and Malik as well as Akekia stood there as they watched Yugi, Jono and Ryou strip themselves of there clothes and transformed into their Dragon forms. They stayed close to the ground as they waited for there passengers to climb on top of their backs. Cautiously they climbed onto there backs and sat near their neck as instructed earlier.

Once they were on securely, the dragon slowly began to rise in altitude. Soon after they were high enough in the air that the priest could touch the clouds they bagan to fly away heading towards the Valley. Seth stared in awe as the arrived in the desert so quickly. Atem smiled at his Cousin lose for words as himself he was surprised as well.

Akekia Clung onto Ryou scaly neck as they began to pick up speed. Duke and Malik looked down at the desert. After ten minutes they finally started to see green grass appear and the Sun began to set on. The dragons began to go fly downwards to the ground. Once they where just a mere three feet off the ground they priests and Atem got off there backs .

Once they were off the shifted into there human forms. Seto handed them there clothes and they quickly got changed. "We will rest here for tonight." Yugi said as he sat down on the grassy floor next to Ryou. "I will go find some fire wood and some food." Jono said as he walked towards the forest. "So, Yugi, Ryou how did you meet Jono?" Atem asked.

Ryou and Yugi exchanged glance and let out a small laugh. "You would not believe it but we meet Jono as an Consort for Yugi." Ryou said as Yugi blushed a little. They all looked at Yugi surprised. "Yugi and Jono really hit it off, but when Yugi asked why was he here Jono said that he was supposed to marry the prince even though they never meet." Ryou explained.

"So they never knew who each other where?" Duke asked. Ryou nodded his head. "So I went to talk to my grandfather about this and told him I couldn't marry Jono he was a very good friend and that I wanted to choose who I wanted to marry." Yugi told them as he ran his hand through his hair. "Not long after Jono appeared shocked to find out Yugi was the Prince." Ryou said.

"Since the Council thought Jono didn't serve any other purpose than being my husband wanted him to leave but I didn't allow it to happen so I made Jono my personal guard." Yugi informed them. "The Council was furious and said that Jono had to pass a series of test before he was aloud to be my guard." Yugi continued. "At the last event Jono was order to take his dragon form but Jono had never done it before." Ryou told him.

"So when the test took place, the Council tried to have him assassinated but due to his life being in danger he was able to transform into one of the Sacred, He transformed into The Red eyes Black Dragon." Yugi informed them. "After that Jono was allowed to be Yugi guard." Ryou said giving them a small smile. "You guys are telling them my life story now?" Jono said as he came back with Firewood and 10 fish.

"We were not Jono." Ryou retorted. "So if we continue at this pace when will we arrive at the Valley?" Malik asked. "We planned to fly throughout the night tomorrow so we could arrive there on the Morrow." Jono told them as he began to make a fire and stick the fish in the flames core. "I see." Malik said as he looked at the small fire.

"Jono I bet you can not wait to go home so you could see Shizuka." Yugi said. Jono nodded his head and gave a huge smile. "Who is Shizuka?" Seth asked looking over at Jono who looked up at him and smiled. "Shizuka is my little sister, I miss her dearly." Jono said as he stared into the blazing flame. Seth smiled slightly and they waited for the food to finish cooking.

* * *

******I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter sorry for the long wait. Please leave Comments, Questions or rants.**


	6. Chapter 5: Arrivals

**Valley of Dragons**

**Chapter 5: Arrival**

Jono, Yugi, and Ryuu flew all day and night long until they started to approach two moutains so close to each other which the walking path was hidden by fog and clouds.

"We willl have to continue the rest on foot." Yugi explained to the Eygytians as they were told to hold hands and never let ho until they were on the other side.

They all griooed each other hands and they began to walk through the dense; thick fog, trudging carefully with each step. Step after step and a thick silence surrounding them all. They slowly heard the sounds of music which made the Egyptians were confused but didn't say a word. They finally saw a clearning and it seemed that there was tons of buildings small marked and a gate that stood before them.

Yugi stepped inside the gate first and instantly everyone turned to face him giving Yugi giving Yugi all of their attention.

"Everyone I have great new Ryou and I come with our beloved Black Dragon Jono!" Yugi annouced.

The place interrupted into screams as both Ryou and Jono stepped forwards when their names were called.

"Big brother!" A voice called out happily as a teenagegirl ran into Jono's waiting arms.

"Shizuka!" Jono screamed, lifting the girl up into the air tossing her lightly.

Shizuka clung to her brother in a bone crushing hug.

"Everyone we have brought guest as well. Meet Pharoh Atem and Higgh Oriesr Seth, Suke, Mafik, and Afekia." Yugi introduced them all/

All of Yugi's people stared wearily at the strangers before letting out small cheers.

"Come on." Yugi said as he beckoned the Egyptians to follow him which he led to a castle.

It was an traditional castle made of carved stone and cement. Shizuka kept glace back at the Egyptians as they walked down the marked space.

"Why do you keep looking at us?" Afekia asked Shizuka startling the girl siightly.

"I'm sorry, it's just that..." Shizuka started but before she could finish a loud yell piecrced through the air.

"Yugi! Jono! Ryou! Come here now!" The voice screamed.

Ryou looked over to see Yugi's grandfather waiting in the council room.

"We shall see you later, Shizuka. Do you think take them to Marik?" Yugi asked.

Shizuka nodded her head eagerly as they walked over to council room.

"Lets go." Shizuka said as she bgean leading them through the castle filled of paintings, flowers, nobles, and peasants alike.

Soon they appeared inside the royal garden.

"Marik, you here?!" Shizuka yelled as she entered the garden.

"Ahh Shizuka welcome back, who are they?" A man with slicked back hair asked.

"Meet Seth, Atem, Duke, and Malik." Shizuka introduced them,

"Man, he sure does look like Marik does't he except this one looks less crazy." Honda saida as he let out a laugh but soon stopped as soething flew at his however he easily caught with his hand.

"Don't talk about people Honda behind their backs idiot!" A man said with tan Egyptioan man with brown hair.

Honda eyes looked at a meer image of Marik

"Wow Honda was right you do look like me doppleganger." Marik said.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you guys enjoyed this story. Please Review. Please Review**


	7. Chapter 6: Gramps!

**Valley of Dragons**

**Chapter 6: Gramps!**

Marik eyed his doppelganger in curiosity.

"Shizuka, how did you fine them?" Marik asked, poking Atemu in his arm making sure that they were real.

"You will have to ask Jono that Marik." Shizuka answered, laughing as he was poke the priest.

"Stop poking me damn it!" Malik snapped, smacking Marik's hand away.

"Oh feisty but like the mutt though." Marik said as something was instantly thrown at him hitting him aside his head causing him to fall to the floor.

"Who do think you calling a mutt, psycho?" Jono asked, growling ay the fallen Marik.

Marik jumped back onto his feet before glaring at Jon.

"Don't fight, please we have guest." Ryou said glaring at them.

Honda ran over to Jono pulling the male into a hug giving him a nuggie.

"Who told you to get yourself caught?" Honda asked, drilling his knuckles into Jono's skull.

"Let me go yah bastard!" Jono yelled, breaking free of Honda's hold.

Jono punched Honda playfully in the arm.

"It's great to see you to Handa!" Jono said, grinning at him.

"I see you already met Honda and Marik, my grandfather wishes to see you." Yugi told them.

"As you King wishes." Atemu said as he and his priest were lead to the throne room.

"Gramps! You in there!" Jono yelled as they looked the room to see Solomon was sitting on the floor with Tort cards on floor.

"I'm right here!" Solomon said calling them over.

"So you must be Pharoh Atemu, High Priest Seth, Thief King Bakura, Priest Malik and Duke, I welcome you all to valley." Solomon said giving them a smile.

"You must be tried from your journey, we will talk more tomorrow." Solomon tells them before looking at Yugi, Jono, Ryou, and Honda.

"Take them to guest rooms." Solomon added.

"Alright." Yugi responded.

"This way." Ryou said as he lead the way to the guest rooms.

"What lesson was he talking about Yugi?" Atemu asked.

"It just my leader ship, diving, flying, writing, reading, dance, and language lessons." Yugi told him giving him a small smile.

"Why must you learn some many things?" Seth asked Yugi.

"He next in line usually Yugi would have more time but Solomon time on this world is coming to soon, so Yugi must learn to rule our Valley before he passes." Ryou told them.

"Here we are," Jono said he opened the room door to see sheds and food ready for them.

"You guys will stay here for tonight." Yugi tells them giving them a smile.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you guys enjoyed this story. Please Review. **

**Thank you Reviewers **

**Gus Kinney The Prodigal Son: Thank you for your many reviews I hope to see more.**


	8. Chapter 7: To study & spar

**Valley of Dragons**

**Chapter 7: To Study & Spar**

Atemu paced around his room as he waited to be summoned the next morning but none had came. Atemu finally build up the courage to walk outside the door to see Seth, Afefia Malik, and Duke waiting for him.

"It is about time you left your room Pharoh." Afefia said glaring at him.

"I'm sorry?"Atemu said confused as he looked at him.

Duke let out a heavy sigh before he spotted Honda walking down the hall.

"Guys how about we follow him." Duke said pointing to Honda fading Figure

"Lets go." Seth said following after Honda who was heading back to the same gardens as yesterday.

When they got there they Saw Ryou helping Yugi study and Jono and Marik sparing. Honda was walking over to Shizuka with a first aid kit.

"What are you guys doing?" Afefia asked them as they turned to face the Egyptians.

"I'm helping Yuugi, with his studies." Ryou said.

"Me and the dog here are sparing for the upcoming tournament." Marik said.

"What took you guys so long to come looking for us?" Jono asked, before the Egyptians looked over at Atemu.

"Wait, so this whole time you knew that we were up." Malik asked.

"Yeah, sense everyone here is blessed with a dragon spirit we have higher sense then most people." Yugi answered giving them a sheepish smile.

"I have a picnic over here for you guys to eat some breakfast." Shizuka said pointing to the picnic near a rose bush.

The Egyptians walked over to the picnic and sat down and began to eat while Yugi and Ryou switched activities with Marik and Jono.

"GAhhh! this is to hard." Jono screamed as he began to pull at his blonde locks.

"What is wrong?" Seth asked looking at Jono worriedly.

"Oh nothing Jono just to stupid to learn our history." Marik said as Jono turned to shoot a glare at him.

"Oh shut up your no better a Magical counters." Jono said before Marik turned to glare back at him.

"Jono, Marik! Stop." Yugi yelled at his to friends who huffed at each other before turning away from one another.

"Why can't Marik learn Magical counters?" Malik asked Shizuka.

"Marik comes from a family of excellent magical counter creators and yet Marik can not create a single counter, while my brother has a short memory and

tends to forget everything that he deems not important." Shizuka informed them.

* * *

**I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter sorry for the long wait. Please leave Comments, Questions or rants. **

**Thank you my lovely beta Randy's Dark Angel**


	9. Chapter 8: Practice

**Valley of Dragons**

**Chapter 8: Practice**

Jono ran through the halls skipping happily.

"Jono, why are you skipping?" Atemu asked as he and his priest watch him came flying by.

"Oh yeah we didn't tell you today is the day of Dragon Festival, come on I will show you were its." Jono said as he spun around in a circle having his hands in air as if he was dancing away leading them to the Grand Hall which was decorated and small shops were bring brought in as Kings throne was now a stage.

Yugi and Ryou were on the stage practicing a dance of some time.

"Ryou, your movement was slightly off in the translation of your slide, Yugi your jump is to low jump higher." Shizuka ordered.

"I'm back with rest of the decoration." Jono said as he pulled a box from his pocket and set it on the floor.

"Release." Jono ordered and a exploding of supplies appeared.

"Jono I'm glad your here lets show Yugi and Ryou lets show Yugi and Ryou another demonstration." Shizuka said looking over at his brother hopefully.

"Sure why not." Jon said as the priest, Pharaoh, Yugi, and Ryou watched Shizuka get on the stage.

Jono and Shizuka started into same position. One arm in the air the second close to their chest with their legs apart. Then spun around once corners before sliding down have both legs apart on the ground as well as on hand one the other ground then other hand in the air. Then jumped up spinning twice before landing with feet close together with both hands in the air.

They stayed like that for a second before they both shifted in there dragon forms. Shizuka was a white dragon with red eyes while her brother was a black dragon with red dragon. The dragons quickly turned quickly and ran at each other before stopping and spinning around one another as stopped to stare as they moved in reverse to stand back at the center of stage.

"That is how it done." Shizuka said as she looked over at Yugi and Ryou who nodded their heads and made there way back on the stage as Jono and Shizuka exited.

"Do you like the Dragon dance?" Shizuka asked looking over ay the other spectators who nodded their heads in agreement.

"Well we gotta keep practicing but Jono why don't you and Honda show them around." Shizuka added, smiling at her brother who nodded his head in agreement.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you guys enjoyed this story. Please Review. This was inspired after Avatar the last air bender.**

Other notes: Well check out my profile to vote on my Pole for an upcoming Fanfic! Even if you have no clue what I'm talking about vote anyways. I recently finished two stories so my work load is getting smaller, Yay! I am taking Commission through DA if you have a account and your willing to help me out on getting a Membership go to profile to link to my DA. I also take Challenges and Request.

**Rules**

*All challenges has to be either a One-shot, Two-Shot or a Three-shot no Longer.

* Commissions Will always my first priority so they will always will be finished first before anything else

* Request: I must state this clearly if you Pm message me about a request it is your responsibility to make sure I remember to do it. As Well request have to be a One-shot, Two-Shot or a Three-shot but a minimum of chapters long

**Thank you Reviewers **

**Thank you for telling me I uploaded the wrong chapter!**


	10. Chapter 9: Festival Part 1

**Valley of Dragons**

**Chapter 9: Festival Part 1**

The festival had began with the drums playing loudly filling the hall.

"Amazing." Seto said about how fast everything was set up.

"I hope you guys enjoy yourselves but I gotta go check up on Yugi and Ryou." Jono tells them before running out the hall leaving the Egyptian alone.

"Bye Jono." They say as they watch him run by.

"Well lets go look around shall we." Atermu said as they began to walk through the hall. They saw games in which Marik and Bakura played. When the other had one the would argue like little kids. At a raffle Otogi played and won first prized due to his luck. Atemu and Seth were looking at the stage were Ryou and Yugi would be preforming.

"Cousin, I have a question for you?" Atemu asked as Seth looked over at him out of the corner of his eye.

"And what may that be Atemu?" Seth asked.

"Do you have feelings for Jono?" Atemu said looking over at his cousin with a serious expression.

"I do, but cousin I have a question for you do you have feelings for the Prince of thisland?" Seth asked him.

"Indeed I do, but we both know our love is not aloud where we live." Atemu says sorrowfully.

"Do you forget you are the Pharaoh, you can change the way for you but as I am a Priest we swore not touch the pure." Seth tells him.

"Don't worry Cousin we will find a way." Atemu reasoned with him.

Soon after Ryou and Yugi take the stage doing the dance that they practiced with no errors at all.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you guys enjoy this chapter!**


	11. Chapter 10: Festival Part 2

**Valley Of Dragons**

**Chapter 10: Festival Part 2**

"Afefia, come with me." Ryou said, pulling on the Thief King's arm.

"Huh." Afefia grunted as he looked down at Ryou.

"Sure." Ryou smiled softly when Afefia was obligated to come with him. He lead Afefia from the group.

They walked until they got to a white tent.

"Come on." Ryou said walked inside the tent and Afefia followed after him.

"Where are you taking me?" Afefia asked as he walked inside to see Ryou sitting on the floor with a small picnic was prepared for the,.

"I wanted to spend some alone time together." Ryou said, beckoning Afefia to come sit.

Afefia sighed slightly before walking over to him.

* * *

"Hey Atemu, my grandfather wished to talk to you." Yugi said as he walked up to the young pharaoh.

"Sure, let's go." Atemu said as they walked back over to the stage where Yugi's grandfather was waiting for him.

"Grandpa, I brought Atemu as you requested." Yugi said as he and Atemu approached the dragon king.

"Thank you Yugi." Grandpa Mouto said before looking over at Atemu.

"What do you you think about challenging the cave of dragons?" He asked.

Atemu who nodded his head slightly whiled Yugi looked at his grandfather surprised.

"Grandpa your going to let them in the cave?" Yugi asked surprised as his grandfather just nodded his head.

"Is there something wrong?" Atemu asked.

"No, nothing." Yugi said dismissively as he grabbed ahold of Atemu pulling him back towards the festival.

* * *

"Hey Marik, do you have any relatives?" Malik asked as he walked through the market.

"I don't know." Marik told his doppelganger.

"What do you mean?" Malik asked confused.

"I don't know because I was found by brother Odion." Marik stated.

"He's not my blood brother but he's the one who raised me as his own though." He told him.

"I see, I have a sister named Isis. My family watch over the millennium rod and necklace." Malik informed him.

"It sounds boring." Marik said.

"It is." Malik said as they drifted into an comfortable silence.

* * *

"Shizuka, me and Otogi are here to be your guard." Honda told the girl of his affection.

"Okay then lets go." Shizuka said happily as she grabbed the twos hands and ran toward the festival.

* * *

Ryou and Afefia finished their meal and were cuddling up into white tent.

"Ryou, if you don't me asking why did you want me to come with you?" Afefia asked, looking down at the boy in his arms.

"When I first looked at you something was calling out to me, and when I saw that look in your eyes, then I knew you were my chosen one." Ryou told him.

"What do you mean by my chosen one?" Afefia asked.

"Our chosen is given to our mates that we shall love and always stay loyal to them and Afefia you mine." Ryou said softly before pulling Afefia into a kiss which was returned Afefia a moment of shock.

* * *

"Why were you so surprised earlier when your grandfather mentioned the cave?" Atemu asked Yugi.

"Because when you enter the caves of dragons you enter to obtain your spirt dragon and you can not leave until you obtained you dragon." Yugi toold himm.

Atemu looked at Yugi surprised.

"Really?" Atemu asked as Yugi nodded his head.

"Then I guess I will just have to our dragon." Atemu said giving Yugi a smile in which he hesitantly returned.

Yugi got up to his his feet and kissed Atemu on his cheek.

"I hope your right." Yugi said.

* * *

"Honda, if you don't mind me asking why does Shizuka have a body guard?" Otogi asked.

Honda's face fell solemn.

"When Jono and Shizuka was young their father abused them and killed their mother in a fit of rage since their father killed his mate he died not long after so they live on the streets where Shizuka nearly got kidnapped three times until she and Jone were taken to the palace. You know why Jono was brought here in the first time when he became one of Yugi's knights soon after there was an incident that cost Shizuka her eye sight until she wandered int the cave of draongs and came back with both her dragon and eye sight." Honda told him as they watched Shizuka talk animatedly to the people at the market.

"You wouldn't think she would show even a sign of the pain she suffered." Otogi said as Honda and him continued to watch.

* * *

Jono said sat on the Seth's lap straddling him as he kissed Head Priest long and hard. They pulled away gasping for air clinging to each other as they to lose each other if they let go.

"Come on let's go upstairs." Jono said getting off his lap leading Seto to his room upstairs.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you guys enjoyed this story. Please Review.  
**

Other notes: Well check out my profile to vote on my Pole for the fic Siren Heart to discuss children names! Even if you have no clue what I'm talking about vote anyways. I recently finished two stories so my work load is getting smaller, Yay! I am taking Commission through DA if you have a account and your willing to help me out on getting a Membership go to profile to link to my DA. I also take Challenges and Request but PM message me about rules and regulations.


End file.
